Bomb's Away
by Leonhart17
Summary: *Grey's/Bones Crossover*  Callie could only imagine her wife's reaction if she told her that she'd met a patient who made her want another baby, particularly a male patient.  *Callie/Arizona, Booth/Brennan, NOT Callie/Booth!*


Random idea I couldn't get out of my head after re-watching the Bones episodes with Booth's ex, Rebecca (played by Jessica Capshaw) in them so I thought it would be funny to put Booth and Bones in Seattle for a little run in with our favorite Peds surgeon and her wife... :)

* * *

><p>Calliope Torres frowned as a man on a gurney wheeled by the desk where she was looking over entrance charts, yelling the whole time about bones. She wasn't on anything urgent, so she followed. "Does something in particular hurt?" she asked, concerned. He seemed to be relatively unhurt, though Hunt gestured her toward his leg.<p>

"Torres, we've got a fractured tibia for you down here," he offered before disappearing into the crowded ER. There had been four MVAs in the last two hours and they were swamped.

"Sir, I need you to be still. I've got to look at your leg," she advised him as she flipped his torn pant leg back carefully, hissing in sympathy at the protruding bone beneath the skin. "The bad news is that you're going to be in even more pain here in a few minutes, but the good news is that I'm the best Orthopedic surgeon in the Northwest, so you'll definitely be okay."

The man didn't appear greatly comforted by her declaration and his hand grabbed the side of her lab coat with a grip that she wouldn't have expected from a recent car crash victim. "I have to see Bones," he growled, teeth gritted through the pain.

"You want to see your broken leg?" she asked, surprised by the request. "Are you sure?"

He shook his head impatiently. "Not my leg. Bones! She's my…partner. Temperance Brennan. She's pregnant! She was in the car with me! Where is she?"

Callie's face cleared and she nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay. I got it now. Um, if she's pregnant she'll be with _my_ partner," she told him reassuringly. "Head of Pediatrics. She's in good hands, I swear!" That seemed to reassure him and he released her coat. "I'll just get you into an exam room and I'll call up to Peds, alright?"

"Thank you," he gasped, slumping back onto the gurney. "Damn, this hurts!"

"I'll get you fixed up in just a few minutes, Mister…Booth," she said, reading his chart as Bailey pushed it into her hands, the diminutive surgeon running off without speaking.

He was the perfect patient as she finished up preliminary tests, his big hands gripping either side of the bedrails as she prepared to snap his leg bone back into alignment. It was accomplished without even a moan from the man on the bed and she blinked at him in surprise. Even the toughest men cried under her hands. His face was pale and his cheeks hollow, but he merely let out a deep breath as she asked him to wiggle his toes for her. She ran both hands over his ankle to ensure that there was no damage, satisfied when she felt that everything was where it was supposed to be.

"You were lucky that a broken leg was the worst of the damage, Mr. Booth," she told him seriously.

Booth just shrugged and his mouth tightened. "Had worse. I have to know how Bones is. Now," he said in a tone that was naturally authoritative. This was a guy used to being obeyed.

"You care about her, your partner?" Callie asked as she moved to the phone on the wall and dialed Arizona's extension. "She'll call me back as soon as she can," she assured him as she hung up the phone.

"I do," Booth said simply, his expression still tight with worry.

Callie didn't want to leave him alone to worry, knowing how she'd feel if she was waiting on news about Arizona, and not wanting to imagine how Arizona had felt waiting for news on her fate and Sofia's after their own car accident. It had been almost a year but that day still gave Arizona nightmares, the blonde pleading hoarsely in her sleep only to wake sweating and crying as she fell into Callie's arms.

The brunette shook off the memories and sat down on the armrest of the chair by the door. "She's your partner, huh? Work?" She got a slight nod in answer and she smiled encouragingly. "What do you do?"

He hesitated before he spoke, his bruised brown eyes flickering toward the busy view outside the window. "You don't have to sit with me. I see how busy it is out there."

"They'll page me if they need me," she said easily. "If you don't want to talk…"

"No, it's fine." He finally cracked a small smile and she settled her back against the wall. "I'm an agent with the FBI. Bones, Dr. Brennan, that is, is a Forensic Anthropologist for the Jeffersonian Institute in DC. We solve murders where the remains are too badly decayed to be identified." It's obvious in his tone that he's proud of his partner and the work they do, and Callie was suitably impressed.

"I've heard of Dr. Brennan. She's got quite the reputation," Callie said, smiling. "Bones are kind of my thing, so I'd love to meet her. I've read a few of her papers."

"Her books too?" Booth asked, unable to help himself. This doctor was helping distract him from his overwhelming worry about Bones and he was grateful.

Callie grinned, nodding. "Yeah, I've read some of those too. Does that mean that you're Andy?" she asked, referencing the protagonist's cop partner in the novels.

"She says no, but yeah," Booth said with another proud smile.

"And she's pregnant? How far along is she?" Callie asked curiously.

"She's just about seven months in." The proud, pleased expression on his face told her exactly who the father of the baby was without him needing to say a thing.

She gave him a wide smile, the one Arizona always described as 'dazzling,' and he couldn't help returning the smile. "Congratulations," she said genuinely.

"Do you have kids?" he asked, starting to feel the familiar impatience of waiting for the phone to ring.

Callie smiled, one hand reaching for her cell phone. "One. Sofia." She activated the screen with one finger and got off the chair to show him a picture of her beloved daughter.

"She's beautiful," Booth answered, fishing for his wallet with one hand so he could display his own pictures. First was the ultrasound of Brennan's unborn baby which got the requisite coos of appreciation.

"Do you know the sex yet?" Callie asked, able to read the ultrasound, but not wanting to give anything away if he didn't already know.

"A girl," he said, his pride unmistakable. "Gonna be gorgeous like her mother." He flipped to the next picture and the sight of the little boy beaming from the image made her stiffen. If she wasn't going crazy, and she was pretty sure she wasn't, that little boy bore a startling resemblance to Arizona.

Booth was giving her a confused look as she snapped back to awareness, the agent turning his wallet to make sure he'd shown her the picture he thought he had. "He's adorable! How old is he?" Callie asked quickly, trying to cover for her strange behavior. Seeing the little boy who looked so much like her beloved wife made her suddenly burn for a little Arizona-baby. She could only imagine her wife's reaction if she told her that she'd met a patient who made her want another baby, particularly a male patient.

"He's eight," Booth answered. "His name's Parker. He lives with his mother most of the time."

Callie grimaced in sympathy, unable to imagine Arizona only getting to see Sofia on the weekends. Their daughter adored Arizona and the thought of them not all being together broke her heart. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "He's a cute kid. I'm sure you guys have a lot of fun together."

Booth nodded, smile returning slowly. "He's into dinosaurs right now, so me and Bones take him the museum a lot."

"That sounds awesome," Callie said, mentally kicking herself for having adopted her wife's way of talking.

Further conversation was delayed as the room phone rang and she stood up to answer it. "Torres," she answered, tone back to business.

"It's me," Arizona answered on the other end of the line. "You paged about Dr. Brennan?"

"I've got her partner slash baby daddy down here," Callie said, giving Booth a reassuring smile.

"Is that a gay thing, because you could just say girlfriend," Arizona pointed out.

Callie restrained a laugh, not wanting Booth to think she was making light of his situation. "No, _he's_ got a broken leg, but I fixed him up."

"Of course you did," Arizona interjected, obviously proud of her rock-star wife.

"And he's a little anxious about Dr. Brennan and the baby," Callie continued patiently. "Got any news for us?"

"They're both stable. I need to keep an eye on the baby for a few days just in case any new bleeding shows up, but I think they're both going to be fine," Arizona assured her.

"Great, thank you, Dr. Robbins," Callie said, letting herself smile widely so Booth could see it. He slumped into the bed weakly, obviously overcome with relief.

"Dr. Robbins," Arizona giggled, not used to being called by her last name by her wife. "You're welcome, Dr. Torres." They were both about to hang up when Arizona spoke up again. "Hey, wait! You said your guy is all fixed up, right?"

"I need to put a cast on his leg, but yeah."

"Well, if they're together and he's all worried, how about we put them in the same room?" Arizona suggested, her heart instantly sympathetic to their situation. "Could you get him up here?"

"Sure," Callie agreed immediately. "Give me twenty to get everything wrapped up."

"Awesome!"

"See you in a little bit," Callie said, trying again to stop a laugh. Booth's eyes were narrowed as she faced him fully. "She and the baby are both stable," she assured him quickly. "They will need to stay for a few days of observation, but Dr. Robbins is the best, I promise you."

His entire body relaxed in relief, but he still endeavored to push himself up on his hands. "When can I see them?"

"I've just got to get a cast on your leg and Dr. Robbins is clearing a double room so you can stay with Dr. Brennan tonight," Callie told him. "You just have to pick out a color for your cast."

"White is fine," he said quickly. "Dr. Torres, thank you. And I want to thank Dr. Robbins too." His voice was hesitant on Arizona's name, not sure he'd heard it correctly through his pounding heartbeat in his head.

Callie nodded, unrolling the protective sock that went under the cast down his calf. "That's her name." She was proud to be married to someone as amazing as Arizona Robbins and she knew that it showed when she talked about her wife.

His smile was genuine and he move his leg as directed as she started winding his foot and leg with the weave. "How long have you been married?"

She glanced down at where her wedding ring was hidden under her glove helplessly, smiling at the sight of it puckering the rubber. "Almost a year."

Booth stayed quiet as she worked, itching to get out of the bed and get to Brennan, but not wanting to do anything to antagonize the doctor who'd been so helpful and accommodating. They were in Seattle for a case, but it had been solved that day and they'd been on their way to the hotel to pack their things to go home when the truck had sideswiped them.

When he was finally ready to go, Callie gave him a steadying hand up, holding the crutch until he got his balance. "Now, Mr. Booth, if anything hurts, just say something and I can get a wheelchair," she said, trying to be reassuring that if he's still in pain confessing it wouldn't mean that he couldn't go be with his partner.

"Oh, please, just call me Booth," he said quickly. "Everybody does. But everything feels pretty solid right now." He gave her an almost shy glance that was completely charming. "But I'm also a little bit stubborn."

"Got it," Callie told him, smiling as she took a step back and let him find his balance. "Stubborn or not, I'll just point out that a wheelchair would be faster."

Booth sighed, nodding. "Fine," he conceded, knowing Bones would tear him a new one if she found out he'd walked on his broken leg before the doctors had technically cleared him. "Thank you."

Callie smirked, but retrieved the wheelchair without comment. The elevator ride up to Pediatrics was silent, Booth's good knee bouncing to betray his anxiety. Callie's pager beeped with a room number on the Peds floor and she aimed them in that direction. Dr. Brennan was asleep when they entered, but Booth pushed himself shakily onto his good leg and leaned over to drop a kiss on her forehead while one hand smoothed over her swollen stomach.

"Thank you," he gasped as Callie helped him back into the wheelchair patiently, though she was quite sure that that wasn't what he was thanking her for.

"You're welcome, Booth. We had the easy jobs, me and you," she teased lightly.

He nodded, swallowing hard. "Where's your wife? I'd like to thank her too."

Callie shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be by soon. She probably got called out for a minute." She gave him a wink. "She's very good at what she does. Lots of people need her around here."

"I understand." His eyes jumped back to the woman in the bed and he reached up to take her hand. "I don't know what I'd do…" He couldn't even finish the statement and Callie felt a pang of sympathy for him. She'd be lost without Arizona, _had_ been lost without Arizona, and it was a feeling she wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Well, if a truck is going to smash into you in any city in America, you're kind of fortunate it was this one," Callie pointed out, resting one hand on his slumped shoulder. "Not that that makes it any easier to see someone you love in one of these rooms."

"Sing it," Arizona chimed in suddenly from the doorway behind them.

"Arizona, hey!" Callie moved forward to greet her wife with a quick kiss. Booth turned his chair around to meet her, but was left staring as he set eyes on Dr. Robbins.

"Rebecca?" he asked dumbly. It couldn't be her, but the resemblance was startling.

The man's eyes were locked on her, so Arizona knew that she was the one he was talking to, but she shook her head slowly. "No, I'm Arizona Robbins." She stuck her hand out politely and he took it out of habit.

"Seeley Booth," he introduced himself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare, you just… You _really_ look just like my ex."

Arizona smiled and Callie could see her straining to hold back a laugh. "Sorry, but I've never really… I mean, you seem like a nice guy…"

"_That's_ why you were looking at that picture of my son like that!" Booth realized.

Arizona glanced between Callie and the seated man. "Your son?"

"Show her," Callie requested. "This is uncanny!"

Booth fished his wallet back out and flipped open to Parker's picture. Arizona couldn't help snatching the wallet for a closer look, exclaiming, "Holy crap!" as she did so.

"That about covers it," Booth agreed, laughing.

"It's like a little boy me!" Arizona said excitedly. "But with your nose! This is so super cool!"

Callie watched, amused by her wife's obvious excitement. Maybe her desire for an Arizona-baby wouldn't be taken as she had expected. "So, does his mother…?"

"Look exactly like your wife? Yeah!" Booth finished for her. "This is crazy!"

"Two women who both look like Arizona," Callie mused thoughtfully. "Nice." Arizona sent her a knowing looking and shook her head. "What? I'm just saying… If she's as awesome as you are, you can't fault his taste in women!"

Booth laughed. "She is pretty awesome, but your Dr. Robbins saved Bones and my baby."

"Ooh, Arizona wins!" the blonde surgeon crowed, handing Booth his wallet back.

"I didn't say I was going to go find your twin or anything!" Callie protested. "I'm just…you know what? I can't win here, and I don't want to sleep on the couch, so I'm going to stop talking," she decided, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Smart," Booth murmured, giving her a nod. "Again, Dr. Robbins, I'm sorry about the staring, but I can't say thank you enough for helping them." He held his hand out for a shake again. "Thank you," he repeated earnestly as she took it.

"You're welcome," Arizona said, glancing sideways at Callie. "We were in a car accident when she was pregnant with our daughter, so I know how terrifying it is. I'm sorry you had to go through that." She was good at empathizing with her patients and their parents, particularly now that she had a daughter of her own, but she was rarely so personal with a patient, and Callie couldn't help sliding a comforting arm around Arizona's waist.

"Booth?" Her patient's weak voice from the bed drew Arizona and Booth back, Arizona leaning over to check both the woman's and the baby's monitors.

"I'm here, Bones," Booth called, pushing himself shakily up on his good leg to grasp her hand. "I'm here and you're okay."

"The baby?" she questioned.

"She's fine too, Dr. Brennan," Arizona chimed in. "You're both looking good."

The patient's eyes fluttered open, finding Booth first and then drifting across to Arizona. It took her a moment longer to focus on her face but she reacted the same way Booth had. "Rebecca? Booth, when did Rebecca become a doctor?"

"She's not," Booth answered with a laugh. "This is Dr. Robbins. She's a pediatric surgeon. Right?" he asked, looking at Callie for confirmation. She nodded with a smile and he turned back to Bones. "She looked after you and the baby."

Brennan's eyes traveled between Booth and Arizona, expression doubtful. "She bears a shocking resemblance to Rebecca, Booth."

"And I'll take it as a complement," Arizona said with a perky grin. "But I've never met Mr. Booth before ten minutes ago."

"And Mr. Booth really should be sitting down," Callie pointed out.

"Booth! Are you alright?" Bones asked, suddenly noticing that Booth was hanging onto her bed with both hands. "Sit down!" she ordered sharply. "What happened to him?" she asked, professionalism warring with emotional concern in her tone.

"I'm Dr. Torres," Callie introduced herself. "I had to repair a broken tibia in Mr. Booth's right leg, but everything went smoothly and he's going to be just fine," she assured the worried woman.

"She's the best, Bones. She just popped it back and wrapped it up and they let me come up here to stay with you!" Booth said eagerly, trying to reassure her.

Bones looked at each of them again, nodding. "Thank you. Although it makes no rational sense, his presence does make me feel better."

Booth rolled his eyes as the two surgeons exchanged looks. "Thanks, Bones. I would have missed you too," he said dryly.

"Well, we're glad we could help," Arizona said, giving Callie a wink before she turned her eyes back to her patient. "Now that you're awake, I just need to check a few things if that's alright." Brennan's gaze found Booth and Arizona smiled. "Mr. Booth can stay. And once I'm done, we'll get out of your hair," she promised.

Arizona was quick but diligent, giving Dr. Brennan and her baby a clean checkup, and taking Callie's hand as they left the couple alone. Callie kept hold of her wife's hand as they walked, hoping she wouldn't get paged away. "So, that kid was cute, huh?"

Arizona grinned, nodding. "And he sure looked like me!"

"Hence the cute," Callie teased, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek. She hesitated. "Is it wrong that I'm completely jealous?"

Arizona gave her a confused look. "Um, possibly. What are you jealous of?"

Callie gave her another kiss on the cheek. "I'm jealous of their Arizona look-alike baby," she said, keeping her lips close to the blonde's ear. "I want one." She could hear Arizona's breath hitch, and they had stopped walking entirely, just standing motionless in the middle of the hallway, but she didn't lean her head back to see her wife's expression.

Arizona was quiet, considering. Sofia was still in diapers, had just started walking. Another baby right now would mean that one of them was out of commission for at least four months, a pregnant woman no match for a eighteen month old. But she loved her daughter and her wife more than anything else in the world, and if Callie wanted another baby…

"Not right now, I mean," Callie clarified. "I'd like to get through one round of potty training before we jump right into more diapers. I just meant, someday, when or if we have another kid, I want a little Arizona baby. If that's okay with you."

Arizona took a shaky breath, feeling relief despite how really okay she was with Callie, and with the kids thing. Right now just felt too soon for another baby. "You're really okay with waiting?" she checked.

Callie caught her head with both hands, nodding firmly. "Arizona, _yes_. Of course I am. I'm not saying tomorrow or next week, I'm not even saying six months from now or next year. Just _sometime_ in the future, if and when we decide we want another baby, I want a little blonde baby that looks just like you." She kissed her quickly. "Only when you're ready, though."

"Then, yes, of course that's okay with me!" Arizona agreed earnestly. "I just don't know when I'm going to be ready, Calliope."

A kiss cut her off again and Callie nodded as she pulled back. "I know that. It's okay. I'm not ready right now either. And I don't know when that's going to change." She gave her wife a playful smirk. "Just - he was _really_ cute."

Arizona sent her a teasing smirk. "You are talking about the little boy, right? Because it's not too late for you to be sleeping on the couch." Before Callie could respond, she kicked the wheels out of her shoes and pushed off down the hall smoothly.

In spite of her head start, it took only two seconds for Callie to catch up. Another two to shove her into the closest on-call room.


End file.
